A battery pack for housing multiple batteries is provided to an electric vehicle which travels by using a motor as a drive source. Japanese Patent No. 3199296 discloses a battery pack including a battery box and a lid, and provided under seats on which occupants are seated. The battery box is disposed on the lower side in the battery pack, and has a box shape having a closed bottom. The lid is disposed at the upper side of the battery box.